Alyia Blue
by rabbitlavell
Summary: What happens when Ben and Tory's girl starts to experience flares along with her friends *I don't own virals*
1. Alyia Blue

Ben had though watching Tory walk down the aisle in her beautiful white dress, escorted by Kit, would be the happiest day of his life.

That all changed when he came home from work to find a smiling Tory.

"Tory why are you smiling so big."

Tory held up a pregnancy test and Ben stepped closer to read it.

A little pink plus sign was what caught his attention. He felt his face light up.

"We're going to have a baby?"

Tory nodded and smiled.

Month 1,2,3: Tory just fine

Month 4: Tory starts showing and the family is told

Month 5: Tory and Ben start thinking of names

Month 6: Ultrasound reveals one healthy baby

Month 7: Ultrasound reveals a healthy baby GIRL

Month 8:Tory's belly is huge and she is uncomfortable

Month 9: Ben takes Tory to the hospital

"Ben this is all your fault!" Tory screams.

Ben just presses the gas pedal harder.

They arrive at the hospital and Tory is taken into the room.

Six hours later on Sunday January 1st, 2016

Alyia (Aly) Elizabeth Blue was born


	2. Just a normal day Or is it?

14 years later

"Mom I'm going to the ferry!"

"Does your dad need to pick you up?"

"No, Zach's taking me home in his boat."

"Okay have fun."

Hey my name's Alyia Blue but call me Aly. I am 14 and a sophomore at Bolton Prep Academy. How am I a sophomore at 14? Try I skipped a grade. I live with my mom and dad on Morris Island in South Carolina. My dad and grandpa run the ferry together and my mom is a LIRI scientist that works on Loggerhead. My family hear is all my mom and dad's friend's kids. Uncle Hi and his wife Aunt Kayla and their son Zach Stolowitski . Then there's Uncle Shelton and his wife Aunt Felicia and there son Jake. Then Grandpa Tom and Grandpa Kit live here too. We all live next door to each other.

I shut the door behind me and ran to the docks. Grandpa Tom waved me to go faster as I got closer to the docks.

"Hurry Aly you're going to make everyone late for school!"

"I'm coming!" I raced down the pier and sprinted up the gangplank.

"I'm here!" I gasped out, doubled over from lack of air.

"I see you sprinted Blue." I looked up to see Zach and Jake smirking at me. I glared at both of them and they flinched.

"Shut it Stolowitski! My alarm didn't go off!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's your excuse this time huh?"

I slumped in my seat not wanting to pick a fight with them this morning. I felt my eyes closing on their own accord. "wake me up when we get to school." I mumbled.

What felt like five seconds later. Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Aly wake up."

I stirred and blinked my eyes as they adjusted to the sun. Zach and Jake were looking at me concerned.

"Aly your skin is really hot are you sure you're okay?" Jake gently placed his hand on my forehead.

"I think you should have your grandpa take you back home."

"I'm fine. I'll just tough it out."

"We're here kids!" Grandpa Tom announced. Zach pulled me to my feet and he and Jake both took places to my left and right.

"Come on."

The boys and I walked into the school. Then the boys had to go to their lockers at the other end of the hall.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I can stay with you." Jake looked at me worried.

"No, go to your lockers I'm fine."

Both boys reluctantly pulled away. Quickly I made my way to my locker and pulled out my stuff. I really did not want to deal with the Tripod today. But luck wasn't with me.

"Hey boat girl! I think you're in the wrong school. You should still be in elementary!"

Crap! I slammed my locker and turned around to meet the Tripod of witches.

Also known as Haley Dale, Evie Cross, and Rilea Jackson. I was saved from having to reply by Zach sweeping in and dragging me off to class.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Anytime."

I made it through my first three classes okay. I can deal with a headache. The bell rang to dismiss us for lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria and got my lunch. Then I started to make my way to the table to sit with Zach and Jake. I was half way across the room when I started to feel funny. I stopped and the boys seemed to get farther away. My eyes felt heavy and my knees gave out from under me. I heard Zach yell "Aly!" then my head hit the floor and I passed out.

When I woke up later that day I was lying in my own bed and I could hear my parents talking in the hall.

"Ben you don't think she's going to start flaring do you? She's having the same symptoms that we had!"

"Tory relax. She probably just caught a bug. She'll be fine in a couple of days"

"Yes but what if she does?"

"Then we'll deal with it."

My parents voices got fainter as they walked downstairs. What is flaring? Why would I do it? Who are my parents really?

**Snap.** My senses increased dramatically. I could hear insects buzzing outside and I could smell my mom cooking dinner downstairs. I looked across my room and could read the sayings on my bulletin board. **Snup. **

What was that?


	3. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys I'm sorry but I don't know where to go with this! I had it all planned out and then I just kind of forgot about it. **

**I'm putting this story on hold for a while. **

**However if you have any ideas on how you think I should continue it I will gladly look at them! Please PM me if you have ideas.**

**If I get ideas I probably won't start writing right away but I will continue it eventually! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~lavell~**


End file.
